


Unfiltered

by NaturaITea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Comfort, Connor Deserves Happiness, Even Though He's Not Your Uncle, Fluff, Fluff galore, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hank is a Supporting Uncle, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturaITea/pseuds/NaturaITea
Summary: You supposed that perhaps the doctors used too much gas and made you a bit too loopy last night. Because you sure as hell didn't remember telling Connor about your friend rubber duck. Then again, you didn't remember spilling out your true feelings about him either.





	Unfiltered

**Author's Note:**

> Post canon, deviant Connor, more or less my interpretation so not entirely accurate, possibly. Doesn’t really have any spoilers about the story.

 

“Stay awake, [Name], or so help me.”

 

“I agree, in order to help your body maintain homeostasis it is critical you stay conscious.”

 

“Damn,” You wheezed as you kept your eyes trained on the ceiling, trying your best to not pass out and look down at the same time. It was getting pretty hard having to do both at the same time. “They got me real good.” You joked lightly, trying your best to keep your mind off of the situation at hand. It was hard not to think about it when you just got shot. Thankfully, the ambulance came by quickly to get you, but now the bright lights were giving you a headache.

 

As if you needed more pain.

 

“Hardly think it’s the time for jokes, isn’t it kid?” Hank commented. You watched as his eyes worriedly stared at the wound, which had been dressed by Connor. It wasn’t the most professional bandaging, but granted, you guys didn’t have much to work with. Deliriously, you let out a bark of laughter, catching the attention of not only Hank’s worried eyes, but a certain android’s as well. You watched as the two pairs of eyes scanned your face which had a mixture of pain and humor etched on it.

 

“Oh I think it’s the perfect time for jokes, Lieutenant.” You shot right back. There was a furrow of confusion and a small mutter from said man. Rarely would you call him Lieutenant. At least, now a days it was rare. The fact that you were saying it now? Probably not good, or maybe it was. Lifting your hand to instinctively press against your wound. A hand stopped you. Blinking, your eyes shot from the ceiling right towards the hand. Right in front of your hand was Connor’s own hand, blocking yours.

 

“I would not suggest doing that, it may increase your pain. And it will make the situation worse.” He always seemed to have that chiding voice of his, didn’t he? You couldn’t help but to laugh at him. What a mother goose. Your laughter almost doubled as you his expression contort into one of confusion. Wow, you’ve managed to confuse the perfect Connor. Your laughter subsided with a bout of coughs and a wheeze. You watched as he leaned the tiniest bit closer towards you, concern written over his face. “It is also advisable that you do not overexert yourself.”

 

“Alright Doc I’ll try my best,” You said, the humorous tone fading in your voice as you clenched your teeth. It hurt. A lot. Suddenly, you felt a sort of chill run down your spine as your hand grazed something. Looking down to your hand, you stared in wonder at your hand as it barely touched Connor’s. Absentmindedly, you took his hand in a gentle hold. The same pleasant shivers from before returned. 

 

But this time, it was accompanied by a warmth that spread from your hands to the rest of your body. Without thinking, after all you weren’t thinking straight after losing so much blood, you gently squeezed his hand . There was a small hum from you as you enjoyed how his hand fit with yours. You let your eyes wander back to the ceiling, missing the android’s conflicted expression and Hank’s inquiring gaze. 

 

Connor, this time, decided it was best to stay silent. He stared wordlessly at your hand entwined hands. He knew humans held hands as a sign of intimacy or even in comfort in times of great pain. There was a strange feeling in his abdomen as he began to realize that you had chosen him for this sign of comfort. However, looking back at your form, he was brought back to reality. He couldn’t help the slight frown that tugged at his lips as he did a quick scan over your form. His LED flashed as his thoughts were confirmed. 

 

You were indeed in great pain. 

 

There was a moment of thought before he reciprocated the small squeeze you had given him. Perhaps if it gave you comfort, doing it back would help. The results were immediate. He watched in satisfaction as the corners of your lips turned up in a smile that was barely there. He then wondered briefly if more squeezes would aid in getting a real smile from you. He tested it once more, feeling a sense of pride as your soft smile grew slightly.

 

There were a few minutes of peace. You now opted to stare outside to the world instead of the glaringly bright lights. You took note of the serene aura the outside world had, it now being bathed in shadows and the last rays from the sun. You were tempted to close your eyes and try to imagine the warmth of the sunlight from the outside. But you knew if you even shut your eyes for a microsecond, the two of them would be rattling on and on about how not to lose consciousness. So instead you were content enough with the gentle warmth from Connor’s hand.

 

“Hey,” You interrupted the silence, “how many minutes are we from the place, Connor?” You inquired, shifting your gaze from the windows to the brunet beside you. You took note of how nice his eyes were. At the same time, you were trying your damned best to ignore the insistent butterflies fluttering around in your stomach. You could do without your nerves at the moment, but you still felt the rush of heat fill your face.

 

“We are,” There was a small pause as you watched his LED blink. Fascinating that thing was. He seemed to stare off into the distance for a moment. You took this opportunity to gently rub your thumb against the back of his hand. “Approximately two minutes from our destination.” He answered. You watched as his eyes traveled down to yours and his. There was a small mixture of emotions that was present on his face along with his LED changing to a yellow. 

 

The first you noticed was confliction, His eyebrows was slightly furrowed, putting creases in his otherwise perfect face. The next one you took note of was intrigue. His lips, which was almost inappropriately appealing at the moment, were slightly pursed. That and he seemed to inspect your hand with careful eyes as if it were some vital evidence on a crime scene. The last emotion though, you couldn’t quite decipher it. It was hidden within his eyes. But it was there, you just couldn’t tell what it was exactly. 

 

You chewed on your lip. Something about that last emotion though, it sent your heart aflutter. 

 

Suddenly, the ambulance doors were swung open. Acting on instinct, you squeezed Conner’s hand tightly before letting go just as quickly in embarrassment. God, you wondered how you even had to courage to have grabbed it in the first place. Your face was surely red now, which probably wasn’t good for your injury. Yet despite your bashfulness, you found yourself longing. Wow, you already missed his touch.

 

“I’ll be back.” You said, sending the two of them, for the first time since you got into this ambulance, a nervous and troubled look. You braced yourself for the operation ahead and you were wheeled away from the ambulance and towards the hospital itself.

  
  
  


“Connor, calm the fuck down.”

 

“I can assure you, Hank, I am calm.”

 

“Doesn’t explain why you’re extra fidgety then.” With an accusing finger, Hank pointed towards the android’s hands which were indeed a bit more occupied than usual. At a lightning speed, the quarter rolled, flipped, and flew between his hands. However at the accusation, the hands paused for a brief moment before continuing their behavior, though at a more regulated speed. At least a normal speed for Connor.

 

“It is to maintain my focus-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t give me that bullshit.” Hank sniffed as he glared at the quarter. He made a waving gesture with his hand before shoving it back into his pockets. He looked ready to spout some more words before he grimaced and sighed. “Look, I know you’re worried about [Surname].” One of his hands left his pocket to run through his hair before it returned to its previous spot. “But they’ll be fine, they’ve been through worse scrapes.”

 

“They may have,” Connor quickly spoke up, his voice just barely managing to keep that cool and calm voice tone he usually had. His LED flashed yellowed for a moment before he continued. “But it was still an unfavorable outcome.” Looking at his partner, the older male could see a mixture of emotions in a turmoil despite his calm facade. But the emotion that leapt out the most to the lieutenant? The heavy amount of guilt behind those eyes. “[Name]...[Name] is a human much like you, and you are all much more fragile than we are.” There was a short pause. “One wrong move and they could have been killed.”

 

“Look,” Suddenly, a firm hand was clasped on Connor’s shoulder. The android deciphered the gesture as some sort of fatherly affection. Granted it wasn’t much, but it was the thought behind it that counted. “I understand you care for [Name].” There was a small nod from the brunet as he finally stopped his coin antics and pocketed the coin. “But you gotta stop worrying your super computer brain over it. They’re going to be fine/”

 

“I...” Connor hesitated, “I understand.” He nodded slowly, licking his lips in slight hesitation. Hank’s words did not quell the storm behind the eyes entirely, but he seemed to relax slightly. A tension that had been previously there in his shoulders disappeared and he even managed to smile slightly as well. The gray haired man observed the android for a moment longer and he gave the android a small pat on the shoulder before backing up.

 

“I’ll be leaving now, Connor, you coming?” Hank watched as the android shook his head no. He sighed before shaking his head and muttering something softly underneath his breath. Ever since he met the android, he had been stubborn as ever. “Alright, guess you cared for them a lot more than I thought.” He chuckled and smirked. He may be an old man, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see the chemistry between you and the android. “Goodnight lover boy.”

 

“Lover boy?” Connor muttered under his breath as he watched the lieutenant walk away with a causal air around him. There was a small squint and a furrow of his eyebrows as he watched the man leave. He would have to inquire about that later. Looking around, he noticed the lack of others in the room. Hesitantly, he took and seat and began to wait, his foot tapping in time with his thirium pumper.

  
  
  


“Sir?”

 

“Hm?” Looking up from the magazine pad, Connor saw a somewhat tired woman standing by the door. A small smile graced her features as she adjusted her pristine white lab coat, tugging it closer to her. Nodding at him, she seemed to look at something on the datapad in her arms before looking back to him. The doctor made a gesture for him to approach. Setting down the pad, he effortlessly got up from his seat and made his way over to her.

 

“Good evening,” The doctor greeted, peeling her eyes from the holographic pad in her eyes to look at him. “Connor correct?” Said man nodded. “And you are here for [Name], [Surname], correct?” Connor nodded once more. He felt his fingers twitch in slight anticipation. He held himself back from grabbing his quarter and fidgeting with it. He supposed that would be rude, after all his first quarter had been taken by Hank from his annoyance. He had to go get a new one.

 

This one was more precious...it was from you after all.

 

“[Name] [Surname] has been put into a stable enough condition to go home.” The doctor happily announced, the smile on her lips growing wider. “You were one of the people they mentioned can take them home, you are able to do that, correct?” Connor nodded, perhaps maybe a bit too eagerly at the question. “Good, we’re checking them out right now.” With that, the doctor returned her attention back to her screen. “I will warn you though, they’re a bit loopy from the gas we had to use for the operation, but I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” Looking up and over, she grinned and gestured down the hall. “Ah, there they are now.”

 

“Oooh,” You giggled as you approached the duo, walking a bit funnily and almost stumbling over your own feet. Luckily, there was an android there to help you. Looking up from the ground, your expression brightened up in a way that made Connor feel...something he couldn’t quite...place. He blinked and began to double check his systems to see if anything had been overloaded, yet nothing seemed to be wrong. Licking his lips nervously, he blinked, something surely had to be wrong.

 

“Connor!” You grinned. And suddenly he felt like his thirium pumper began to accelerate. With a rush of adrenaline, you rushed over to him and clung tightly to his arm. He was suddenly reminded of earlier with the hand holding. Suddenly, he felt you snuggle closer to him. He froze, his LED turning yellow and stuttering. “Oh man, my dude, it’s been like…” You leaned away from him, and suddenly he felt like he could function more properly, yet at the same time he felt a sense of...emptiness. He watched with hidden amusement as you began to count on your fingers before shrugging and lazily leaning back towards him. “Five hundred years!”

 

“Well, it seems you’ve got this under control,” The doctor jokingly commentated before removing from her jacket a small pill bottle. “Give them these if they experience any more pain after tonight.” She instructed , a small smile on her face as she observed your form. “The loopiness should go away with a night of rest, if not, it should be gone within twenty four hours. Either way, I recommend getting them home right away and putting them to rest.” She concluded before turning to the android and nodding and walking beside them down the hall. 

 

“Thank you!” Connor thanked the doctor as she neared the end of the hall, earning him a nod of acknowledgment in his direction. Looking down, and trying his best to ignore the overwhelming feeling that took over his body when you clung tightly to his arm, he inspected the pill bottle. It had only two pills, which by reading the labels, were painkillers. Pocketing the item, he finally allowed his attention to veer back to you. “Are you ready to go home?”

 

“Only if you’re taking me there.”

 

“Of course I am,” There was something odd in his chest as he watched to lean closer to him, your head now resting comfortably against him. His...thirium pumper felt as if it were being squeezed, much like how you squeezed his hand earlier that day. “You requested me to, it would be rude not to.” The android heard you hum lowly as the two of you began to walk down the hall, you clinging on his arm.

 

“Hey Connor,” You spoke, lifting your head to look at the android. He too turned his head, an eyebrow piqued in interest. There was a small nod in your direction, encouraging you to go on. Looking at his eyes, you grinned as your inebriated self began to admire the depth they had. “You have really, really pretty eyes.” The slight stutter in his normally perfect steps went unnoticed, but what didn’t go unnoticed was the flicker in his LED. You chuckled and poked at it absentmindedly. “I wonder what you think sometimes.”

 

“Thank you.” He managed to get out, a smile tugging at his lips at your sincerity. It was odd, hearing this amount of thoughts from you. While you weren’t the most secretive out there, you held an air of mystery around you. Almost putting others over yourself, rarely did you ever speak about yourself, nor your thoughts often. It was nice, though a part of him did wish it was in a different scenario as you weren’t  _ entirely _ yourself, another part of him was very interested in hearing what you thought yourself.

 

“You know what else is nice?” You quipped, a small skip in your step as the two of you exited the hospital. At his silence, you chuckled and poked his face, or more specifically, one of his freckles. “Your freckles.” You softly began to prod and poke at his face, taking no mind to what you could call flustered face of Connor. “They’re so adorable,” You muttered as you poked each and every one of them softly. 

 

“I am glad you think so,” The android replied, even finding comfort in your little pokes. “I was created with them to make me look more appealing.” He added, briefly remembering he had been modelled after a famous actor or something of the sort. He watched your carefully as you slyly grinned at him and began to trace a path on his face, leaving a sensation of warmth behind your finger. How peculiar you were.

 

“Really?” Your expression contorted into one of surprise at his words. “You look handsome enough already, though.” There was another chuckle as you lightly tapped his nose. “I bet even the actor they made you after isn’t as dashing as you. Man, those people really did know how to make them.” Looking up to his ridiculously soft looking hair, you didn’t hesitate in playing with it with one hand. It was as soft as you remembered. “I mean, look at this,” You flicked the bit of hairs that were just longer than the rest of his. “It’s an imperfection, yet it makes you seem just so more perfect.”

 

It was certainly getting hard to ignore the jumbled mess he was feeling in his chest. 

 

“But, you know,” You continued on after a few brief moments, “There’s a lot more to you than your cute looks.” You watched as a car pulled up, completely driverless. While in your not completely clear you thought it was magic that it was happening, it had been Connor’s doing. He had called up a driverless taxi, seeing as you didn’t have you car around nor did Hank. With a small hum, the android opened the door for you to sit in the back. 

 

“Would you…” Connor began, feeling torn. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about you. You were speaking your mind. Allowing yourself, for once to unravel and letting a small side of you to be seen. That’s not to say that you were never sincere. No, you were always sincere. But this was different. For once, you were being the listened to, and not being the listener. For once, you could release everything you had plaguing your mind. For once, Connor could understand you just a bit more.

 

As he slid into the seat beside you, he watched as you fiddled with the seat belt, clearly confused. WIth a small amused smile he gently took the buckle from your hands. As he touched your hand, he still marveled silently how nicely your hands seemed to be against his. And his touch, though he didn’t know it, just lingered a bit longer than usual. The android neatly buckled you in, and then he allowed himself to look into your eyes. 

 

All too suddenly, Connor felt guilty. Your [color] eyes were sparkling with a sense of innocence and trust. If he were to ask and to spill your mind, would it be out of free will? No, probably not. You were inebriated right now, not in the right mind. You might say something you might regret. Or even worse, the brunet would be scorned at for taking...advantage of your vulnerability like this. And yet, at the same time, the look in your eyes spurred him on to learn more.

 

“Would you care to explain further?”

 

“Of course, Connie!” You grinned, your eyes fluttering at him. Shifting in your seat, the car began to make its way towards your house. WIth a small hum. You craned your head up and looked at the ceiling in thought. There were a few moments of silence before you looked back over and a look of realization dawned on your face. “Your tie!” You exclaimed, poking the android’s iconic tie. With a raised eyebrow from said android, you attempted to fix it, only for it to ended up worse than it originally was.

 

“You always fix this, you know?” You said as you proudly leaned away, not noticing the effect your small touch had done to the android. His eyes filled with awe were completely transfixed on you, and a flustered look over took his features. Too bad you weren’t looking. “I swear, you do it every five seconds or something like that, either way...it’s  _ way _ too much.” You paused before grinning cheekily, “At least for someone like you. Like, I’m so used to seeing you be  _ so _ perfect.” You smirked, “But it seems like tie fixing is your flaw.” 

 

“There’s also that fancy thing you do with your coin.” You said, imitating his fancy tricks with a chuckle. Of course, you did this without the coin. In this state, you’d probably drop the coin without even doing a trick. “It’s so cool, I’m honestly jealous of your skill with it.” You admitted before opening your palm out. “Can I see it?” You inquired, and before you knew it, he carefully placed the coin in your palm. In a gasp of awe, you pressed a hand to your chest as you observed the coin. “Is this the coin I gave you?” You cooed, holding up the coin to look at it. As you saw him nod, you grinned and sloppily flipped it and watched as he instinctively caught it. “Good, keep it, ‘cause I like the thought of a piece of me being with you.”

 

“I will.” Connor nodded as he carefully pocketed the quarter. As he analyzed you, he came to the sudden realization on how you explained his quirks. They had a good amount of depth in them for a inebriated person. Did you really pay attention to him that much to be able to talk about them like this?

 

“Oh!” Before Connor could speak more you gasped and interrupted him. “You’re just so...amazing, you know?” The android blinked, slightly surprised. “I’m always in awe of how you changed, Connor. You may have started as an android who claimed to not be alive, but,” You lifted a gentle hand to his cheek, and you watched as he leaned just the tiniest bit into your hand. “You just seem so alive. You changed, yet at the same time you didn’t.”

 

“Could you…” Connor began at a loss of words upon looking at your face. He licked his lips, as he opened and closed his mouth akin to a fish out of water. Never before had he felt so at a loss. He thought he would be able to understand you better from this, yet everything you said only seemed to perplex and confuse him more. Biting his lip, he leaned a bit more into your hand. It felt nice against his face too. “Could you please explain more?” He muttered, unsure. His voice was just barely above a whisper.

 

“Of course,” You laughed and removed your hand from his face, and already he missed your touch, yet he didn’t move in fear that your explanation would be interrupted. He felt something burn inside him that just needed to  _ know _ . “You became a deviant, but honestly? I think you were always one a bit deep down inside.” You sighed and pursed your lips thinking heavily and missing the android’s stare at your lips. Were they always that soft looking? 

 

“You’re still polite, you’re still intelligent.” You said, tapping his LED which flickered back and forth between the usual blue and the yellow which seemed to be coming up just as often nowadays. You leaned in closer and laughed as the two of you bumped noses. You didn’t move, but instead closed your eyes. And Connor didn’t move either, instead he simply admired you and how human you were. “The only thing that changed was that you’re finally having emotions and thoughts of your own.” Opening your eyes, you smiled in such a way that he was sure he was shutting down.

 

“I adore that.”

 

“Sorry!” You suddenly leaned back laughing to yourself as you covered your mouth. The brunet was beginning to think that your laugh was the most melodic thing ever. Feeling like he could properly function, he began to run a quick scan, yet the results were the same as before. He was...fine. What were you doing to him, then? “That was a giant mess of words, kinda like alphabet soup.” You continued, exaggerating your gestures as you talked. Out of the blue, you suddenly pointed at something over his shoulder. “Holy shit that looks like my house!”

 

“That is your house.” Connor corrected you, finally feeling like he could speak properly. First unbuckling himself, he then unbuckled you while avoiding your curious gaze. He didn’t trust himself to function properly at the moment if he was going to get caught in your eyes. Hopping out of his side, he smoothly made himself over your side of the car. Opening the door, he was surprised to see your outstretched arms reaching out to him. It was as if you were asking him to-

 

“Carry me.” 

 

“I’m sorry, but could you repeat that-”

 

“Carry me.” You repeated, and he knew now that he was not hallucinating. Not that androids could have hallucinations. Then again, his body felt like he was in a limbo between shutting down and working optimally, so he was, for once, unsure. At his befuddled expression, you pouted a bit more and attempted to stretch out your arms even more. It was like a little kid pleading for a toy they desperately wanted. “ _ Please _ ?” 

 

“I,” Connor began, clearing his throat. And then that was when he made his fatal mistake. He looked into your eyes. Your beautiful and mesmerizing eyes. The android, for once, could see everything about you. Your past, present, and future. Was it wrong to say that he could see himself in your eyes? He was definitely not working or functioning right, he concluded. There must be something in your eyes that gave you the power to deactivate him and control him. He found himself suddenly scooping you into his arms, He couldn’t say no to you. “Let’s go.”

 

“...Thank you.” You softly cooed. Cradling you carefully bridal style, he walked to your porch. As he stopped to go reach for your spare key in a hanging potted plant on your porch, he froze. Looking down, he almost dropped you. There you were, snuggling into his chest. This was the closest you had ever been to him. Snapping himself out of his daze, he continued what he was doing in a rush to distract himself. Why was his thirium pumper pounding so fast?

 

Walking inside, Connor stopped for a moment and let the ambience of your home sink in. Scanning your interior decorating, he concluded that these designs suited you. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it as well. Taking another scan, he searched for your bedroom. This was not the first time the android had been here, hence why he knew where your key was, but it had been a while since the last time.

 

“Connor?” You spoke, lifting your head from his chest to look up at him. “Can we go to the bathroom? I want to visit my friend.” You said, making the android tilt his head slightly in confusion. Chuckling at his puzzlement, you gently tapped his nose and marveled  silently at his human like reaction. “My friend, the rubber duck, Phoebus Bjoern.” You explained before a look of realization overtook your features. “I never introduced you two?”

 

“I’m afraid you never have.” Connor replied, playing along as he shifted his arms to make sure that you were more secure. His chocolate eyes looked over to the slightly ajar door of the bathroom before looking back to where you bedroom was. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “I’d be glad to meet him, though. Perhaps a different time though since you should get some rest like the doctor recommended.”

 

“Aw, fine.” You pouted, crossing your arms and once more leaning against Connor’s chest. You let your eyelids slide shut and listened in to his pumper. You didn’t notice that it had accelerated the tiniest bit. “But first thing tomorrow, you two are going to have a nice brunch together. The two best boys together at last.” You rambled on, your words sounding almost childlike. “He’s been wanting to meet you, you know?” There was a small yawn that escaped your lips as the door to your bedroom was opened. “I’ve told him a lot about you.”

 

“I see.” The brunet replied as he set you down on the bed. His LED flickered to yellow before going back to blue. This was like the scenario in the taxi. He considered his options, and by the looks of it, you probably wouldn’t remember anything you were saying to him. He already pried earlier, would there be any harm in continuing? Smiling softly, he tucked you in and took a seat at the edge of your bed. “Could you explain more on what you said to him?”

 

“I said you were a dork.” You smirked and chuckled as you snuggled into the covers, enjoying their warmth. You closed your eyes giving the illusion you were going to sleep, but you kept on rambling. “A really nice, handsome dorky dork who is absolutely perfect in almost every way.” As you talked on more, you opened your eyes grasped his hand and began to trace random patterns on his palm. He nearly shivered at your touch. “Yep, Connor is the bestest boy.” You squeezed his hand before curling up once more.

 

“But don’t tell him that!” You made a small shushing noise with a single finger lifted up to your mouth. You winked at him. “Don’t let Connor know, okay? Because that’d be  _ so _ embarrassing if he knew.” You continued, unaware of the android’s newfound guilt that had began to bubble up. A hint of a frown tugged at his lips as you looked away. But as you made eye contact again, he forced a small smile on his lips. “I’m tired now.” You muttered as you closed your eyes. 

 

There were a few moments of silence as he observed your breathing pattern. It was deep and random, signifying you had truly gone to sleep this time. Looking away, Connor sighed as he leaned on his knees, feeling guilt for what he had done. He had taken advantage of you. Sure, this wasn’t the first time he had probed into private details, but with you it felt  _ wrong _ . He snuck a glance at you and your peaceful form. He hoped you wouldn’t be mad at him.

 

“Goodnight, [Name].” With hesitance as he stood over your form, he lightly pressed a kiss on your forehead before walking off and closing the door behind him. He needed to ask Hank a few questions about this problem.

  
  
  


“Hank!”

 

“Fucking shit Connor, I’m up! Stop breaking my door!” Hank growled as he reluctantly got out his bed. Yanking the door open, he sent a small glare at the android who had been knocking persistently. “What do you want!?” He questioned, knowing very well this wasn’t a wake up call. It was thirty minutes earlier than he usually woke up, and by God he needed those extra thirty minutes. Rubbing his eyes, he saw the brunet shift awkwardly. WIth a heavy frown he sighed. “Well? Spit it out.”

 

“I have a problem.”

 

“A problem?” Hank inquired as he grumpily crossed his arms. Glancing back at his alarm clock, his frown deepened as he yawned. “Couldn’t you have waited thirty more minutes?” The old man complained before looking back at Connor to see a slightly distressed look on the usually calm android’s face. That, and his LED decided it would be a nice time to have a mini light show with cycling between blue, yellow, and red. Mostly yellow though.

 

“Apologies.” Connor replied as his coin danced around his fingers. He had been doing this for a few hours, to be more accurate, ever since he got back from your house. He appeared to be in some sort of daze before he expertly stopped the coin between his index and middle finger. He suddenly remembered that Hank had been the one had taken his first coin, though he doubted he would do it again, he did not want to irritate his partner further. Pocketing the coin, he continued. “But this problem has come to the point where it...interfere with my functions.” 

 

“Can’t you figure out what’s wrong with yourself with your scans or something?” The lieutenant persisted. Seeing the shake of the head and the short explanation that he simply  _ couldn’t _ he sighed and stepped out of his room before shutting his door. “Alright I’ll help ya, I guess. But let me get my coffee first, it’s too early for this shit.” He grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. Passing by Sumo, a small smile appeared on his face as he gently pat the dog. “Good dog.”

 

“I’ll get it for you.” The android said as he began to fast walk behind the older man. Absentmindedly, he pet the Saint Bernard as he passed by. Entering the kitchen, he started on working on the coffee. There were a few minutes of peace as Hank took a seat at the table, head in his hands, and as Connor waited patiently for the coffee to finish. As the dark brown liquid had just finished emptying itself onto the the kettle, the brunet poured a rather full cup and handed it over to him. 

 

“Alright, shoot.” Hank said, taking a large gulp of the coffee. He eyed the android who uncharacteristically fidgeted as he took a seat across from him. Then again, he noticed that he had been acting a bit strangely lately nowadays. Especially around you. He wondered momentarily if you were all this was about. “And make it quick, we still need to go to work.” He added as he set down the cup of hot goodness. 

 

“I think I’ve been afflicted with a virus, or something of the sort.” He announced and Hank stared at him incredulously before taking an extra long sip of his coffee. “I’ve been feeling this strange sensation as of late.” With an all too human like nervousness, he began to erratically tap his fingers on the table. “I feel warm at times, like my body is overheating.” My thirium pumper beats faster,” He continued, pressing a hand to his chest as if to display it. “And sometimes I feel like I’m going to shut down.”

 

“So when did this problem start? Best to start with the beginning.” Hank inquired with a raise of his eyebrows as he took another long swig from his mug. “I’ll warn ya though,” He sighed closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of the coffee as it slid down his throat. He ran a hand through his hair as he opened up his eyes to look at the android. “I’m not an expert. Nowhere near it, so don’t expect much help from me.” Yet despite these words, there was a knowing look in the old man’s eyes

 

“I’m not sure when it started.” Connor confessed to  as he raised his hands to adjust his tie. Suddenly, he remembered you and your words and stopped and let his hands down. He wanted just a reminder of yourself just for a little longer. As he began to go through his memories, his LED changed yellow and he saw Hank get up to go make some food for himself. After a few minutes, it turned back to blue and the gray haired man returned to the table. “It started around a month ago, I suppose, but it didn’t become prominent as an issue until now.” 

 

“Hm…” The lieutenant now turned android guru hummed as he downed another sip of his drink. This seems to be lining up somewhat with his theory. Nodding his head, he pursed his lips. “Is there any specific trigger for when this problem happens? Because then what I recommend is to avoid that thing.” He inquired as he began to eat his food. “Or is it just random when this issue happens? Because then that’s a whole different issue.” 

 

“It…” Connor began before hesitating. “It happens usually whenever [Name] is around.” At his confession, Hank first began to think for a few moments. Then, only a few mere moments later, he began to laugh. Lifting up his cup he took another sip of coffee before choking on said sip. Ready, the android leapt out of his chair, which had knocked it over, and sped over to the older man’s side. Coughing, the gray haired man held up a single hand to stop him as he beat his chest to get out the remnants of the accident. There was a few moments before he sighed and leaned back onto his chair prompting the brunet android to return to his seat.

 

“Never would have thought I’d see an android like you in love.” Hank finally said, a hint of a chuckle under his words. At the statement, Connor tilted his head in confusion. There was a groan from him as he clapped his hands together and then pointed them towards the android. “You do know what love is, right?” There was a small pause before he shook his head slowly. Hank then proceeded to slap a hand to his face before letting it slide off his face. “Jeez, even a supercomputer doesn’t really know what love is.”

 

“In technicality, I do.” Connor countered, a small furrow in his eyebrows and a small frown on his face. His LED turned yellow, then red for a moment before turning back to yellow for a few seconds more. It took awhile for him to cycle back to blue. Hank watched silently, with narrowed eyes. “Love, what it is defined at least from my knowledge, is a deep feeling of affection towards someone or something. However, the issue is I don’t know what those  _ feel _ like and how they feel like.”

 

“Look,” Sighing once more, Hank stared into the nearly empty mug and swirled around the dark liquid. He then downed the rest of it before going to get himself another mug because he knew he needed it. As he took the somewhat warm coffee pot and poured it into his mug, before cleared his throat. “Love, love in complicated. But think of it this way,” Turning back around, he sat at the table and took another sip.

 

“You know it’s love when you feel like a billion butterflies rush through your body when they’re mentioned. When you randomly think of how they’re doing at this moment and it makes you smile, when they tell you they love you and you feel safe in their hands, when you want to get closer to them than physically possible. It sounds cliché as fuck, but if it will actually happen - you will know. You will know it’s love.” Hank concluded before looking back up to Connor. “Trust me, I know. But, the real question here is, do you really feel that way about them?”   
  


“I…” He said, looking at the table with an uncertain look on his face. He then thought back to you. Just what were you to him? Well, he knew you were always kind to him. From the beginning, you never scorned him for being who he was. You had treated him like an equal and always tried your best to make him feel like it. You were always kind. And on top of that, you were...beautiful. People said that the androids looked the best. But he had to disagree.

 

You were the epitome of perfection, he was sure of it.

 

“Yes. I love them.”

  
  
  


“Ugh. What time is it?”

 

“It is currently nine AM.” A robotic voice called out. Not one of an android’s, but the one from your clock. Quietly thanking your clock, you slowly sat up on your bed and rubbed your eyes. You head felt fuzzy. It didn’t necessarily hurt, but felt groggy. It was the feeling you got when you overslept on a nap. As you sat in bed, you felt like you had been hit by a truck when you remembered what had happened yesterday.

 

“Holy shit.” Lifting up your shirt, you stared in wonder at the nearly gone wound that the bullet had left behind. You’ve been to the hospital plenty of times, but it never failed to amaze you how advanced technology was nowadays. Then again, you lived in a world where you coexisted with androids, so you didn’t know what to expect. You carefully prodded it and flinched slightly. It didn’t hurt as much as you thought, but is was somewhat sore. 

 

“How did I get here again?” You muttered to yourself as you swung your legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, you wobbled a bit before stretching. As you exited your bedroom, you began to review what you remembered. You had been on a mission with Connor and Hank about a homicide...well, an android murder and a human murderer. You had managed to corner them too, but then you had been shot. You flinched as you recalled that. 

 

If it hadn’t been for Connor, you’d be dead. 

 

He had been the one who contacted the hospital and wrapped your injury to prevent too much blood from seeping out. You really owed your life to him. Then again, he already took your heart so you supposed that it wasn’t the first thing you gave to him. Shaking your head, you tried not to focus on that. The brunet already captured most of your thoughts, you had to focus this time unless you wanted to go through some sort of amnesia like episode.

 

“I was at the hospital…” You muttered to yourself as you made your way to the kitchen. Noticing that you didn’t feel the cold floor beneath you, you looked down and noticed that you were wearing socks and some hospital garb. You must’ve come right from surgery. But the question was how did you get here, home? Walking into the living room, you quickly noticed how your spare key was lying on the coffee table. “Maybe Hank or Connor brought me home?” They were the only ones who knew where your spare key was, after all.

 

“I gotta go down to the station and thank them.” You muttered to yourself, preparing yourself some breakfast to eat. As you finished making your food, you sat down at the table and began to eat. You remembered before the surgery that they said they were going to use gas on you and you would be loopy. Hm, you wondered what you did while loopy. Hopefully you didn’t- At you train of thought, you nearly choked on your food as you felt a wave of embarrassment hit you.

 

If you had told Connor about... _ that _ . You were a goner.

 

“Please please don’t have had told him.” You muttered to yourself as you buried your head in your hands. You felt the heat from your face radiate into your hands and your heart accelerate. With a sigh, you straightened up and tried to pep talk yourself. You were resilient, you probably didn’t tell him...guessing that he was even the person who brought you home. With another sigh, you finished your food. Looking outside your window, you pursed your lips.

 

Maybe you should go down to the station and find out. 

  
  
  


“Back already, [Surname]?” 

 

“Indeed I am, Anderson.” You said, grinning at him as you walk over to his desk. It looked as if you had never gotten shot the day before. “And ready to work, after a  _ long _ talk with Fowler.” You sighed, remembering the man’s strong argument with you. You barely managed to convince him to let you work after the injury you had sustained before. “I won’t be going out on missions like that for a while though, he condemned me to office work.”

  
“Well, it’s nice to see ya back and kickin’ kid.” Hank replied, taking another drink of the somewhat warm cup of coffee he had in his hands. He squinted at you, as if he were investigating you. “Good, I wouldn’t take you on a mission even if you  _ were _ allowed. You gotta rest too, no matter how great the medicine was.” You rolled your eyes and nodded. He may not seem like it, but he was like a father to you, or an uncle.

 

“Yeah yeah.” You said as you ran a hand through your hair. Looking around the area, you rose an eyebrow and pursed your lips in curiosity. He wasn’t here, it seemed. “Hey, where’s Connor?” You inquired without a second thought. Putting your hands in your pockets, you leaned back in your stance slightly before looking back to Hank who looked at you with a mixture of amusement and suspicion before sipping his drink. “What?”

 

“Oh don’t act all innocent.” Hank said with his own eye roll. Pointing an accusatory finger at you, you gulped. “I know all about your little crush.” Eyes widening, you felt your jaw go slack as you opened and closed it, unsure of what to say. Furrowing your eyebrows, you licked your dry lips and looked back and forth, making sure that there would be no one else who could overhear. Quickly leaning over, you whispered in his ear.

 

“How did you know?” You asked, shocked at how he learned of your infatuation with the android. You thought you had been pretty secretive about it too. Hearing a hearty laugh, you jumped back and stared in confusion. It was only a few moments when you widened your eyes that you realized. “Were you  _ bluffing _ ?” Seeing him nod between laughs you felt your face heat up in embarrassment. You had just been beaten at your own game. Leaning back down you hissed, ‘Please don’t tell, Hank, I’m begging you.”

 

“Detective [Name]?” Hearing the familiar voice, you froze and inhaled deeply. While you did  _ want  _ to see him, you didn’t want him to see you like this. Forcing a grin on your face and hoping your embarrassed blush wasn’t shown, you pivoted on your heel to look at Connor. Upon seeing him, you blinked and looked dumbfounded at his rare surprised expression. Oh, right, you had just been injured yesterday. Waving at him, you saw him blink once more too as his LED flickered a yellow before going back to it’s signature blue.

 

“Hey Connor.” You greeted as you walked over to him slowly and looked into his nice eyes. While admiring his chocolate orbs, you didn’t notice the slightly flustered expression he had. Nor did you take note of how his eyes discreetly looked at your lips before going back up to look at your eyes. But what you  _ did _ notice was Hank’s exaggerated groan in the background. Confused, you turned around to see Hank squinting at the both of you. “What is it, Anderson?”

 

“Uh,” Hank began as he looked at you before seeming to focus on something behind you. “Nevermind.”

 

“Okay?” You said, confused at his actions. Shrugging, you turned around and opened your mouth to speak. Only to see the one who you actually wanted to talk to was, in fact, speed walking down the hall. “Goodbye? I guess?” You called after the android, supposing that he was busy with something at the moment. Weird how he randomly left though. With a sigh, you ran a hand through your hair. Did you do something to offend him?

  
  
  


Okay, now things were getting strange. 

 

It had been three days since the day of the mission, and Connor was acting strange. Like, really strange. You found he would say clipped and short sentences towards you and try to avoid all eye contact with you. That is, if you even managed to catch him. Most of the time, he would see you in the room and hightail it out of there. At first, you thought nothing much of it, but now you were worried. Was he avoiding you?

 

Biting your lip as you did your work, you couldn’t focus as your thoughts clouded up your mind. Your mind traced back to a few days ago, thinking of what you could have possibly done. After all, it was just you. You saw him talking fine with everyone else...but when it came to you, he avoided you like the plague. Leaning your head on your palm, you rolled your pencil over your thumb. It was a trick you learned from him. You started at it as you thought, hoping it would give you answers. Suddenly, your eyes widened and it all clicked.

 

What did you say to him while under the influence of that gas?

 

A horrified look on your face, you stood up from your desk. God, you had to find Hank...he was there that night, wasn’t he? He had to know what you said to him. Dashing around the station, you made your way over to Hank’s desk. With a sigh of relief, you found the old man. Dusting yourself off, you walked over to the desk, a small polite smile on your face as to not seem suspicious. But it seemed that you did anyways.

 

“Alright, what do you want [Surname]?” The Anderson inquired as he lifted his head from whatever was on his desk. He squinted at you, giving you a look that was a mix between irritated and intrigued. You sighed as you stood right next to his desk leaning on it slightly as you crossed your arms. Seeing your face, he raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me...it’s about him, isn’t it?” You nodded somberly releasing yet another sigh. 

 

“Yes…” You mumbled as you trailed off. You looked down, a frown on your face. Maybe work wasn’t the best time to discuss this, but you needed a break, or at least something to clear your mind. “Do you know why?” At the shake of the head, you let out a small groan of frustration. Looking up with a desperate look on your face, you tilted your head. “Do you know what I said while I was loopy at least?” 

 

“Sorry kid, can’t help you.” Hank apologized. And it was some sort of sincere apology as you couldn’t hear his usual snarkiness behind his voice. Giving up on doing his work right you, he leaned forward on his desk at looked at you. “I left before you even got out to be taken home.” Shrugging, he leaned back in his chair. “Whatever happened between you two that night,” He pointed to himself, “I had no part in.” He lifted his hands up. 

 

“However, you can ask him.” Pointing behind you, your eyes widened as you saw Connor. And for once, he wasn’t running away. Granted, his back was turned to you. Thanking Hank, you quickly and swiftly walked over to the android. You tried your best to not make your steps obvious while being fast, but you guess you had to sacrifice one thing for another. Once you were right behind the brunet, you watched as he turned around once again bearing that rare surprised expression.

 

“We need to talk.” You said as you grabbed his hand, hoping that this would make it so he wouldn’t get away from you again. You sighed as you looked up at him, mustering the best smile you could. You saw him slowly nod as he continued to look away from you. Furrowing your eyebrows, you dragged him away towards your desk. You silently praised yourself in that fact that you managed to catch him, though the blush on your face was still a problem. Once at your desk area, you whirled around on him and looked at him.

 

“Why? Why are you avoiding me?” 

 

“I am afraid I do not know what you’re talking abou-”

 

“Bull-fucking-shit Connor.” You hissed out, shaking your head at his poor attempt to play innocent. This was unusual behavior. Maybe for a human, it was more unstandable. But for truthful, lovable Connor? It wasn’t. You missed  _ him _ . You were beginning to grow tired of this. It had been three days, and over the course of three days you had began to grow impatient. Everyone had their limits after all. You narrowed your eyes at the android in annoyance as you crossed your arms. 

 

“Tell me the truth.” At his silence, you grew impatient and began to walk forward slowly, not noticing that he was backing up too. “Running around like this, it isn’t like you to do this type of stuff, Connor.” You grit your teeth upon saying his name, and your heart wrenched as you did too. Balling up your fists, you breathed in heavily and exhaled the same way too. “What’s wrong with you? Is it because of what I said three days ago?” Looking up, you frowned as you saw the android still looking anywhere but you.

 

“Connor, please.” You whispered as you placed your hands on the desk behind him, not once noticing how close the two of you were. You leaned a bit closer, trying your damned hardest to meet his eyes. “ _ Please _ .” You said again, your voice nearly cracking. “It hurts to know you’re avoiding me like this.” You closed your eyes and let you head drop on his chest. “It hurts so much, Connor, you don’t even know.” Looking up, you were overwhelmed with the tiniest bit of joy upon seeing, for once, his chocolate brown eyes meeting yours. You almost forgot how to speak.

 

“Tell me,” You pleaded once more, trying your best not to blink. You were scared to blink. Because if you blinked, you weren’t sure if you were ever going to see those beautiful eyes again. Even as small tears began to fill your vision, you still didn’t want to blink. “Just tell me why. And if you still want to avoid me..” You finally closed your eyes, and gripped the desk behind Connor tightly Opening up your eyes, you sighed a breath of relief that you could still see into his eyes. “Then I’ll let you be.”

 

“It was what you said.” Hearing this, you heart immediately broke in half.

 

“Oh.” You said, not shocked but instead mad at yourself. “I’m...sorry.” You said, unable to keep the dejected tone out of your voice. Now you were being the one who could not hold the others’ gaze. As your gaze dropped to his chest, your face lit aflame and you suddenly leapt back in shock. “I’m sorry...again.” You said as you began to walk away slowly despite this being your office. “At least I know now.”

 

“Wait.” Suddenly, there was a firm, yet gentle grip on your wrist. Blinking in surprise, you stopped in your tracks and looked back to see the most desperate look on Connor’s face that you’ve ever seen. He lowered his hand to intertwined with yours and gently squeezed it. “There’s more to it than that.” He explained further as he suddenly licked his lips in nervousness. You would be damned to admit it, but you couldn’t help but to look at the innocent action and blush slightly. 

 

“Well?”

 

“I didn’t…” Connor said said, first his eyes avoiding yours before seeming to force them to meet yours. He seemed to freeze for a moment before continuing. “I didn’t mean to pry, but I got so interested in what you were going to say.” Seeming to recognize that he was holding your hand, he quickly let go and some sort of blue undertone began to appear on his cheeks. “I invaded your privacy, and I just couldn’t face you-”

 

“Woah, woah, woah…” You said, furrowing your eyebrows as you turned fully around to face him. Your face softened as you watched the android slightly panic. “First, are you alright?” You asked as you laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. You observed as he quickly looked over to it, his LED pulsing red and yellow before slowly going back to blue. He slowly nodded as well. “Good, nwo take your time...what did I say exactly?”

 

“You told me what you thought of me.” He said, this time much more like himself. Your eyes widened but you slowly nodded, interested in what he was going to say. “You told me that you thought I was...handsome.” You nodded once more, a heat on your cheeks as you mentally slapped yourself. Damn you and your loopy self. “You also said I had a few odd quirks...but most of all,” He closed his eyes before continuing, “You said you adored me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Did you mean those things, [Name]?” Connor said, his voice so tender and soft. At his question, you hesitated. You trembled slightly, knowing that this answer, whatever it may be, will surely change the turn out of your friendship. Your heart was beating so fast, and you felt as if you could melt metal with how hot your face was. You silently opened and closed your mouth, trying to find the best things to say.

 

“Yes, yes I did.” You said, biting down on your bottom lip. Your jaw trembled as you convinced yourself to go on. “I may have been loopy, but I still had the same feelings for you as I do now. And if anything, I...I love you.” You paused for a moment, letting your thoughts recollect before going on. “I love you and your dorky face, I love you and your goofy voice. But even without those things...I still would love you. Because I love you. I love you for you are and who you became.”

 

Hesitantly, you felt a hand cup your face as you looked up, seeing the beautiful eyes of the android you knew you loved with all your heart. You felt like you could do anything after looking into those eyes. With a trembling hand you covered his hand and leaned into it, not wanting this moment to disappear. You felt time slow down, as he slowly leaned in. He didn’t kiss you no, but you felt your foreheads gently connect and his breath fan your face.

 

“May I kiss you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

As your lips connected, you felt fireworks set off. You could understand everything now. His fears, his strengths, his love. You slowly brought your own arms up, unsure what to do with them at first, to wrap around his neck as to deepen your kiss. You heart hammered in your chest, but honestly? You couldn’t care less about it at the moment. You were kissing  _ him _ . Slowly, the two of your separated and both of you felt heat radiate off your faces. You felt butterflies destroy your stomach, and you felt your insides turn to mush. But you wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“FUCKING FINALLY.”

  
  
  


“Hey [Name]?”

 

“Yes Connor?”

 

“When am I going out for brunch with Phoebus Bjoern, your rubber duck friend?”

 

“...When did you learn that?”


End file.
